Secundo Forte
by Static O. Sventura
Summary: Bobby thinks the boys are idjits. But what's he going to think of them when he's stuck with them... as kids? Yes, a regression fic. AU with Human!Cas. NO SLASH.
1. Prologue: Idjits!

**So… This is my first Supernatural fic. It's been sitting in my mind for a while, so I decided to write it. Maybe I should stick to Harry Potter though :P**

**Warnings: I suppose it might be a bit spoiler-ish. But it is AU, so… I promise not to spill really important stuff. And I'll put a warning at the beginning of any chapters that might contain spoilers. ABSOLUTELY NO SLASH. All fluffy brotherly… fluff, for lack of a better word. And probably angst, at some point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, or Bobby, or the Impala, or anyone else. This makes me sad :(**

_**()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()**_

Idjits. That's exactly what those boys are. Idjits, all three of them. Bobby Singer checks the chili before leaving the room. The idjits in question haven't called him or answered his messages in a week. No texts, no messages, nothing. Last he heard from Sam and Dean, they'd just completed a routine salt and burn with Castiel tagging along. After the rest of his mojo had run out, the brothers had decided it was in everyone's best interest that Cas stays with them. To learn to hunt as, well… as a regular human. Or as regular as any hunter can ever be.

Bobby tugs on his cap as he slides his phone out of his pocket, and if he glances casually at the screen it is _**not**_ because he is checking to see if he missed any calls from those idjit Winchesters and their new sidekick. And if he curses under his breath when he sees the screen is blank, it is because he's waiting on a call about a new carburetor for a car he's working on. _**Not**_ because the boys didn't call. Because he is not worried about those…

A familiar rumble stops Bobby mid-internal rant, before he can really start cussing out those idjits. He decides to turn off the chili before calmly walking to the door because he is _**not**_ worried, just… royally pissed. After everything that's been going on, they're supposed to be keeping in contact. Bobby swings the door open, stepping on the porch, mouth open and ready to start chewing the idjits out… when he realizes that he sees the Impala, but not Dean. In fact, he doesn't see Sam or Cas either. That has Bobby reaching for the shotgun by the doorway that, really, he should've grabbed to begin with. He levels it at the empty Impala before calling out, "Dean?" The back door opens and a small body tumbles out, streaking towards the porch. Bobby catches a glimpse of shaggy brown hair and too big clothes before the little missile bowls into him, a loud squeal piercing the silence, "Uncle Bobby!"

Bobby swears, dropping his shotgun so he can attempt to pull off his tiny assailant. "D*#, Bobby, if he'd been a monster, you'd be dead right now." Bobby freezes at the voice. He knows that tone, but the voice is off. His eyes travel down slowly. A little kid's standing on his porch. A scruffy looking kid with a bundle, blonde hair, and freckles. Green eyes stare up at Bobby as the lips twitch up in a familiar smirk, "I think we need your help." That's when the bundle starts wailing.

_**()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()**_

**So, I realize it's kind of short, but it's basically a teaser, to see if anyone wants more. Reviews are nice, but always keep it appropriate please :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Explanations? Any? Please?

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone… Because slavery is wrong.**

Bobby stares at the two boys that he's lead inside, "Dean, what the H^#..." Bobby's cut off by a tiny voice. "Uncle Bobby, that not a nice word." Dean stifles a snicker as Sam scolds their mentor. Bobby stares at the little boy with the shaggy brown hair and big hazel eyes, "Excuse me?" Sam crosses chubby arms across his little chest, "That not a nice word, an' you can't say it." Bobby looks to Dean, or well, the version he hasn't seen for several years. The boy in question is gently rocking the bundle in his arms that has finally quit wailing. "Boy, what's going on?" "I don't know Bobby. We were fine last week. Then I wake up to find Sammy begging for breakfast and this thing screaming bloody murder." Bobby takes the bundle Dean is talking about and realizes its Castiel's trench coat. Pulling back a corner, he comes face-to-face with big, blue eyes underneath a tousled mop of dark hair. Bobby stares, "…Cas?" The toddler squeals excitedly as Dean sighs, "Yeah." "Dean, what's going on?" Dean flings his little arms out, "I don't know! One minute I'm me, then I'm waking up and I'm not!" Little Sam is watching this all with interest, "Deanie? You okay?" Bobby looks hard at Sam before placing the bundled toddler he's holding on the couch, "He'll be just fine, Sam. Dean and I need to talk in private, okay?" Sam smiles, "Okay, Uncle Bobby."

Bobby and Dean walk into the kitchen before Bobby starts asking questions quietly, "Dean, what's wrong with Sam?" Dean looks frustrated, "He's not acting his age! He thinks _**I'm**_ the one acting nuts!" Bobby glances at the kids in his entryway, "Dean, how old are you all?" "Sam thinks he's five. Five! And Cas, H^##, Cas is in diapers! It was bad enough changing Sammy as a baby, but Cas…" Bobby hurries to shut Dean up when he realizes the boy's just getting started, "When did this happen?" Dean stops to think, "About six days ago." "Is that why you haven't answered your phone?" Dean stares, "I can't find my phone. It's gone. So are Sam and Cas's." A little voice interrupts them, "Uncle Bobby, Me and Cassie are hungry." Both turn to look at Sammy standing in the doorway. Bobby frowns, "Cassie? You mean… Cas?" "I call him Cassie." Bobby glances to Dean, "He knows Cas?" Sammy huffs, like _**he's**_ the one correcting a small child, "Of course. Cassie's my little brother." Dean sighs and waits for Bobby's reaction. The hunter exhales sharply, "S!#%. Whatever did this screwed with their heads too." Sam glowers, "Uncle Bobby, that a bad word!" As if sensing the most opportune moment to cause the most chaos, Cas starts wailing again. Dean growls, "S!#%." "Deanie, that a bad…"

Bobby watches Sammy happily eat a bowl of chili, sitting on two of Bobby's books just to reach the table. Dean is changing Cas in the other room, swearing up a storm as Cas giggles. Bobby leans forward, "Sam, how old are you?" Sammy looks up, "Uncle Bobby, my birthday was…" Sammy frowns in concentration before giggling, "I can't count that big." Bobby glances at a calendar. June 15th. Then he glances at the door leading to the room Cas is being changed in. Dean's still cursing a blue streak, but quietly, probably in the fear that Sammy will hear and start another "That a bad word" rant. Bobby leans forward, "I know Sammy, but I'm getting old, and I can't remember." Sam's little mouth drops in the shape of a perfect 'O' and he whispers, "I'm sorry Uncle Bobby. I'm five." Bobby nods, "Uh-huh. And how old is your brothe… are your brothers?" Sammy, always happy to help his Uncle Bobby, gladly gives the information "Deannie's nine and Cassie just got to be two." He seriously holds out two chubby little fingers and Bobby is suddenly struck by the realization that he's forgotten a lot of little things about Sam when he was… is little. Like the fact that Sam kept his baby chub until he was in his early teens, probably because that's around the time he realized that sometimes him eating dinner meant Dean didn't get dinner when their Dad was gone. Another fun fact about a young Sam, he talked… and talked, and talked, and talked. And the majority of that endless chatter was questions. Questions about everything under the sun. And the sun. On some days, everything above the sun too. Bobby is only just now remembering that juicy little tidbit when Dean walks in, carrying a freshly changed Cas, "What did I miss?" Cas squeals and waves pudgy little arms excitedly when he sees Bobby, "Unca BeeBee!" Bobby almost snorts beer out his nose and Dean roars with laughter. Sammy stares at both of them like they're nuts. Cas, apparently, doesn't like Dean laughing right next to his face because he stops reaching for his 'Unca BeeBee' and starts crying. Dean stops laughing and curses under his breath, "Not again, Cas…" Sammy crosses his arms, "Dean, you made Cassie cry." Dean glowers, bouncing the dark-haired toddler, "Please, Cas, shut up." Cas cuddles against his 'big brother', shoving his face into Dean's shoulder as the cries turn to sniffles, "De…" It's Bobby's turn to snicker at Dean's predicament. Dean glowers, but rubs Cas's little back "Shh, Cas, it's okay." Sammy, not wanting to miss out on the chick-flick moment, quickly slips off the chair and hurries to hug Dean in a way that sandwiches Cas in between. Bobby watches quietly, thinking. What did this? And more importantly, what did it want?

**Haha, two chapters in one day ^^; Hopefully I can keep getting them out at this pace. So, thanks to all who are reading and a BIG thanks to Extraordinary Geek and Little White Comet for their kind words! I didn't really think I'd get reviews so fast… or at all ^^; So thank you! 3**


	3. Chapter 2: Bed Time or Else

**Disclaimer: I didn't own 'um yesterday, and I still don't own 'um today.**

**I wanted to post this yesterday, but I finished it up at around 1 AM, and I had no Internet connection. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.**

**AN: **_**Bold italics are for emphasis.**__Just italics are for thoughts._

Bobby flips another page, "Anything?" Dean is sitting across from him at the table, staring down at another book "Nothing but dust. I hate research." Bobby snorts, rubbing at his eyes, "You don't remember anything weird about that night? Or that week?" Dean rubs his hair vigorously, "It was a simple salt and burn. Nothing ou…" The sentence is cut off by a huge yawn, Dean stretching little arms up above his head, and Bobby gives him a more scrutinizing examination.

Earlier, between Sam talking almost nonstop and Cas alternating between crying and yammering nonsense, he had only really seen that Dean was younger. Nine according to Sammy. But now, it's 3:00 AM and the two "little ones" are conked out in the bedroom Dean and Sam would usually take. So, Bobby can actually hear himself think at the moment, and get a chance to take a real look at kid Dean. What he sees isn't to his liking. Dean looks pale making his freckles, once again more dominant on his young face, and the dark bags under his eyes stand out. Bobby leans back, "When was the last time you slept?" Dean looks as if he's battling his eyelids to stay open, "What? Oh. I've been driving since this happened. Trying to get here." Bobby curses, "Ya' idjit, why'd you do that?" Dean stares, "To get _**here**_, Bobby. Cause you weren't there and even if Cas wasn't in diapers, he's a DeLorean without plutonium. He couldn't zap us here. And no one's going to sell bus tickets to three kids who look like they're playing dress-up with daddy's clothing. So how else wa…" "D##^%, Dean, that's not what I'm talking about." Dean blinks, a bit surprised to be cut off, "Then what?" "You're nine, Dean. You can't be pulling all-nighters. Especially not driving." Dean smirks, "Bobby, I'm a big boy. I don't need a bedtime. And I'm not ni…" Bobby stands up, "Not mentally. But physically you are. So get to bed." Dean stares in disbelief, "You're sending me to bed? Really, Bobby?" Bobby bumps the quite obviously exhausted boy off the chair, "Get, ya' idjit. Unless you need me to tuck you in." Dean grumbles and seriously considers flipping Bobby off. But really, he's just too tired to raise his arms. So he may grumble, but he does go to the bedroom.

Maneuvering around the boxes of books and other assorted "important" things, Dean finally stumbles to the door, opening it up quietly so as not to wake Sam _**or**_ Cas. Sam is sacked out on his usual bed with little Cas curled up against his stomach. Dean examines both of them wearily, scrubbing a small hand through his hair. He'd managed to steal diapers for Cas, but clothing-wise… Dean tugs at the ACDC t-shirt that now is practically a dress on his much, much smaller frame. And Sammy's probably worse. Going from sasquatch-size to barely-out-of-diapers-size had left Sam looking like a minnow swimming in an ocean of fabric. Even just wearing a t-shirt that would have fit grown-up Sam, made kid Sammy seem even tinier. As for Cas… Dean had just put him in a diaper, wrapped him up in his trench coat, and thrown the rest in the back of the Impala. Then he'd immediately got them driving to Bobby's. _Because Bobby fixes everything._ Dean freezes, mentally replaying that last thought, the one that sounded so incredibly childish… He slowly climbs onto his bed, crawling beneath the covers as he thinks about the changes to _**him**_. The things that he didn't tell Bobby, the things he doesn't even want to admit to himself. He knows Sammy and Cas have got their heads all screwed up, but he's fine. Or at least… mostly fine. Because he could swear it wasn't so hard to fight off tears as an adult. Or it wasn't that big of a deal to only be running on a few hours worth of sleep. And sure, as adults they _**occasionally**_ ask Bobby for help but now… it's like a little part of Dean keeps saying _Uncle Bobby's a grown-up. Uncle Bobby can make it all better._ And really, that's the thing that scares Dean. The childish impulses he's been feeling. He doesn't want to end up like Sam and Cas, little, and confused, and annoying! He really doesn't want to. Because his job is to protect Sammy. And if his brain gets all messed up, how is he supposed to do that? How is he supposed to fix it if he forgets too? The tears start coming and Dean can't stop them, only mentally curse this younger version of himself for crying. Because he's a big boy and big boys don't cry… Aw H#%%

**Hello again. It's been… roughly a week. Thanks for all the favorites and alerts for this story! Feedback is amazing. It makes me post faster -HINT-**


	4. Chapter 3: Not You!

**Disclaimer: I'm still against slavery, so you can put two and two together ;P**

**I actually wanted to write this chapter on Wednesday because I was so thrilled by feedbacks ^-^ But I fell asleep ^^; And then school attacked me :'( But I'm posting today! XD**

**Warnings: If you have not seen Changing Channels, it is bit spoilerish. And mild violence (Knife but no injury). There, you have been warned.**

A creak wakes Dean from his light slumber. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but Bobby was right. His much younger body did seem to need the sleep. Dean cracks his eyes open. A shadowy figure's leaning over Sammy's bed. Dean grabs the knife from beneath his pillow because the intruder is _**not**_ Bobby. The intruder reaches out a hand towards Cas. Dean leaps from the bed and… tangles helplessly in his blanket, thudding to the floor and barely missing the knife stabbing _**his**_ chest. This doesn't seem to bother the figure. Dean disentangles himself and launches, _**again**_, at the intruder, "Get away from them, you…" The figure grabs his wrist in an iron grip, "Watch your language in front of the kiddies, Deano."

Dean recognizes the voice and groans, "Not you." The Trickster laughs, "Yes me! Are you glad to see me?" Dean struggles to break free, "Did you do this?" "It does have a certain genius to it, but no, not one of mine. A bit above my power level." Gabe takes the knife easily and lets him go, "Kids really shouldn't play with knives. Here, have a sucker." He pulls the aforementioned candy out of his pocket and offers it to Dean. The boy ignores it, "What were you doing to Cas?" For once, Gabe looks serious "You're not the only big brother concerned for their kid brother. Don't forget that, Deano." Then his grin is back as he reaches down and runs his hand over Cas's hair, "It's soft. Kind of like downy feathers." Dean stares because, to be quite honest, this is not a side of the Trickster they've ever seen before. Cas murmurs and stirs. Dean gasps as the Trickster… melts.

By the time Cas opens his tired blue eyes, a child a few years older than Dean's currents age is stroking his hair. "Hey Cassie." Cas suddenly squeals in delight and wiggles away from Sammy, "Gabby! Gabby, Gabby, Gabby!" Dean's mouth drops, "Gabby!" Sammy wakes up at all the noise, noticing the intruder that Cas is climbing all over. Sammy's face brightens, "Gabby!" Dean groans, "Not you too! Bobby!" Cas takes up the cry as well, "Unca BeeBee!"

The door blasts in and Bobby takes in the scene, shotgun leveled. He sees Cas clinging to the new child, "S^*#." "Bad word, Uncle Bobby! Bad word!" The child Trickster grins, smug, "Yeah, Uncle Bobby, watch your language. Don't want the kids picking up on it." Cas squeals excitedly, "S^*#!"

)*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*(

Bobby watches the children… and Trickster, sitting around his table "I want some explanations, now." Gabe sighs, "We can't always get what we want, Uncle Bobby." Dean snaps, "Quit calling him that!" "Now why would I do that, lil' bro?" Dean flings himself from the chair towards the other 'child' "Don't call me that!" Sammy shrieks as Dean bowls into 'Gabby' and the two fall to the ground, "Deanie! Stop!" Bobby reaches down and yanks the two off each other as Cas starts wailing. Bobby turns to Sam, "Sammy, take Cas back to bed." Sammy's close to tears, "But…" "The only butts should be your boys' heading up the stairs to bed. Go on." Sammy sniffles and takes Cas, holding the squirming toddler close to his chest. Gabe smiles, "Night, lil' bros." Sammy smiles through his tears, "Night, Gabby." Cas echoes the sentiment, "Ni' Gabby…"

Bobby waits until he hears the boys go up the stairs before laying into the two idjits with him, "Dean, what the H#^^ was that?" Dean's incredulous, "What! Me? He's the one who did all this!" Bobby looks at Gabe, "Did you?" Gabe sighs, "Deano, I already told you I didn't. Not my style." He grins, obviously not feeling threatened by the two… one and a half hunters in the room, "Although, you should be thankful." Dean explodes, "Thankful! For being shrunk? Are you nuts!" The Trickster cuts him off, a cocky expression on his face "You've been given a second chance. Not everyone gets that." Before Dean can start yelling again, Bobby clamps a hand over the boy's mouth, "Second chance? What do you mean?" With a shrug, the Trickster is no longer a child, but his usual self "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that… you have a second chance!" Dean wriggles free of Bobby, "That's bull! This is a curse or something!" Gabe shakes his head, "Sam's clean."

That freezes Dean and Bobby. Dean stares, "What do you mean?" "His blood's clean. 100% homo sapien. And Cassie…" Gabe pauses for a second, like he's lost in his own world, "Not an ounce of grace left in him. Not even a hint of his wings. They're both completely human. And ready to be raised the _**right**_ way." Dean gulps, all these revelations seem to be a bit too much, "What do you mean?" "No dragging them all over the country hunting monsters. Teach them about the supernatural, but give them a real life." He turns to leave but Bobby's voice stops him, "Wait." He glances at Dean as the Trickster turns, "What do the boys remember?" Gabe grins, "Finally! I wondered when someone would ask." The Trickster looks down at Dean, "There was no fire." Dean steps back as if he's been punched, "Does… is…" Tears brim in his green eyes, rolling down his freckled cheeks, "Mom?" "Lived for three more years. She died giving birth to Cassian Winchester. I liked that name, its actually Latin." Dean gulps, trying not to sob at having his hopes crushed, "She's dead?" Gabe stops, looking genuinely apologetic, "Yes." Dean struggles to compose himself, "What else?"

"John couldn't handle raising three little boys all on his own. So he asked his good friend, Bobby Singer if they could come stay with him." Bobby frowns, "Good friend?" Gabe grins, "Because Mary wasn't killed, John never started hunting. But an old salvage owner heard about a good mechanic in Kansas. Ended up asking for some help and that is how one Bobby Singer met one John Winchester." Bobby grouses, "Cut the 'old' c$%." Gabe continues, "The family lived with you for a year. Then John's heart failed." Dean gasps, "What?" "He died peacefully in his sleep. Didn't feel a thing." Dean sniffles, "I-I guess that's g-g-good." Bobby sees the boy struggling and grasps his shoulder, "What about Dean? Why's he the only one that remembers?" Gabe pulls a nicely bound book from his jacket, "So the same mistakes aren't made. And so he can still protect them." He hands the object to Dean, "Here." The boy slowly opens it and gasps. It's a picture of John and Mary on their wedding day. The Trickster leans back, "Your mother's photo album. It's your job to finish it." He walks to the door, "I'll be checking up on you." He turns and smirks, "Lil' bro." With a rush of air, he's gone. Dean sits down and slowly flips through the book, savoring each picture of what his life could've been.

**Sorry! I'm so sorry it took me this long! I'm graduating this year, so they're piling projects on us :P**

**Thanks to AlecDeanFan, moira4eku, butterflykaguya87, and Cornish Rhapsody for their lovely reviews last chapter! And to all the people reading this, that are maybe too shy to review. I know how you feel. If everything goes as planned, the next chapter should come out pretty soon.**

**Quick question, who all wants to see more of "Gabby?" XD**


	5. Chapter 4: Breakfast and Bath Time?

**Disclaimer: Let me check… nope, still not mine.**

**So a few readers are worried that Dean is not getting his second chance. I just wanted to reassure all of you, I am not a heartless monster who feeds off Dean's suffering (Although I laughed through the majority of Mystery Spot). I decided to publish this chapter sooner in order to put everyone's minds at ease (Hopefully).**

**I know Misha, Jimmy, and Castiel are all older than Dean and Sam, but when Cas is with the brothers he tends to not really understand the majority of human interactions and so forth. So even though he's older, I think he comes across more as a little younger at times because of his naivety and innocence. Plus I wanted to make him little because it's just plain old freaking adorable! In my opinion… I'm not sure about ya'll.**

**Warnings: Unhealthy amounts of cuteness?**

_**Bold Italics=Emphasis**_

_Italics=Thought_

Bobby finishes up the batch of pancakes, glancing again at the two "kids" behind him. Sammy and Cas had woken up about an hour ago, but Bobby had made sure they let Dean sleep. Poor kid had been up half the night looking at the photo album the Trickster had given him. Bobby could tell when he got the little ones this morning that Dean had cried himself to sleep.

A little hand on his leg interrupts his thoughts, "All done, Uncle Bobby?" The oldest hunter looks down at Sammy's eager face, "Sure are, kiddo. Here you go." Bobby carries the plate to his table that he has temporarily cleared of books, and sets it down "Can you feed yourself?" Sammy huffs, an indignant frown crossing his round little face "Uncle Bobby, I'm a big boy." Bobby tries not to laugh because the look is pure Sam, adult Sam, "Sorry, kiddo." Sammy smiles instantly, "I forgive you, Uncle Bobby. But you gotta feed Cassie, cause he's not a big boy like me." "Of course." Bobby turns to look at the tiny little toddler he's got sitting in a makeshift highchair, AKA: Cas sitting on a few pillows with a shirt gently tied around his middle to the back of the chair in hopes of keeping him from doing a swan dive onto the floor. Bobby shivers. That is not a good mental image.

Cas waves his chubby little hands around, leaning against his restraint, "Fee'me! Fee'me!" Bobby glances at the pancakes. _Can two-year-olds even eat solid food? Do I need to buy that baby mush?_ Cas's face is turning red with frustration, "Unca BeeBee! FEE'ME!" Bobby tears off a little chunk and hands it to the screaming banshee in hopes of appeasing the little monstrosity before his squalling wakes Dean. Or gives Bobby a migraine. Cas snatches the piece of pancake and practically inhales it. He grabs at Bobby again, "Mo! Mo!" Bobby sits down, handing the toddler small pieces that Cas happily gobbles down. It's very reminiscent of the way adult Dean eats… ate. Bobby glances over to see Sammy also stuffing his face. _D#$, do all of them eat like a wendigo?_

After two whole pancakes, Cas decides his little stomach is stuffed. It takes three more than that number before Sammy stops. Bobby finds it strange because, adult Sam ate like a freaking bird and Castiel, well… he never ate at all. Cas lets out a little burp before a hug yawn stretches his mouth. Sammy tugs on Bobby's sleeve, "Uncle Bobby, Uncle Bobby, its Cassie's naptime now." Bobby stands up, just going with the flow, "Okay." He unties the kid and picks him up. Maybe it's just him, and to be honest he's never really been around babies before, but Cas seems awfully small for a two year old. Not weight-wise but in size. Cas shoves a syrup-sticky thumb in his mouth and shuts his eyes. Sammy is tagging along behind Bobby as the adult walks into the living room, "You gonna clean him? We gotta have bath time first." Bobby freezes, "Bath time?" "Course, Uncle Bobby. Can't go sleep all sticky." "We?" Sammy smiles, "I want bath time too. I smell icky." Bobby does have to agree with him there. He seriously doubts any of them had a chance to properly bathe while Dean was trying to get there. _The kid had to sit on two phone books just to see over the dash, of course he didn't stop to have "bath time."_ Bobby sighs and heads toward the bathroom, "Okay, kiddo." _You owe me big time, idjits._

Bobby sighs as he watches the two little idjits… ahem, children sleep soundly on his couch. Apparently, bath time entails bubbles and bath toys. Which, Bobby discovered, miraculously had been in the bathroom when they went in. Probably the Trickster's handiwork because there were also all the essentials needed to wash two little kids. And two boxes. One of them had clothes that were Sammy sized. The other held toddler clothing and essentials, for example, diapers. Obviously for Cas. He'd also found a third box, full of clothes for Dean. And after checking the cupboards and fridge, he'd found them fully stocked with cereals, pancake mix, children's vitamins, and other assorted food for kids. At least that is already taken care of.

Bobby had quickly learned that Cas was not a big fan of bath time, unless there were bubbles. Which he then proceeded to fling everywhere. Sammy had wanted to play a bit more than he actually wanted to get clean. But Bobby had emerged victorious, the two little ones clean, in fresh clothes, and conked out on his couch. Bobby sighs. It had not been easy.

Bobby considers checking on Dean. The kid has been sleeping for an awfully long ti… "B-bobby?" He turns when he hears the little voice. Dean's standing in the doorway, his blonde hair sleep-mussed. He rubs a fist against his eye, "Uncle Bobby?" Bobby freezes. Dean sounds so little and tired. And he hasn't called him Uncle Bobby for years. Dean trudges into the room, towards Bobby's chair. "Dean? Are you okay?" Dean stops in front of him, before sheepishly lifting his head and looking at the older hunter with innocent green eyes, "C-can I sit on your lap, Uncle Bobby?"

**I don't know if that qualifies as a cliffhanger, but oh well!**

**Is anyone fully prepared for Little!Dean? Is Bobby even prepared for all three?**

**Once again, thanks to all who are reading and reviewing. And thanks to AlecDeanFan, moira4eku, and Cornish Rhapsody for their feedback and opinions. Because I love to hear feedback from everybody! -HINT- Bye for now.**

**P.S. Weekends tend to be the best time for me to write and publish, especially with graduation coming up. Just a little FYI. Bye for real now :D**


	6. Chapter 5: There Goes Bobby's Backup

**Disclaimer: I believe it has been established and duly noted that they are not mine.**

**I started working on this one after I finished last chapter. Apparently, a project I thought was due tomorrow, is not due until next week. So good news for myself and everyone who wants this story updated soon.**

**Warnings: Those with intolerance to fluff and Little!Dean, may find this chapter too much for them.**

**I'm pretty sure we've covered the difference between **_**emphasis**_** and**_ thought._** But that's a reminder, just in case. And a quick run-down of the ages.**

**Dean: Nine**

**Sammy: Five**

**Cas: Two**

**(On the rare occurrences that "Gabby" will show up): Twelve**

**Bobby: …Bobby's Age**

**)*( )*( )*(**

"C-can I sit on your lap, Uncle Bobby?" Bobby's mind is cursing up a storm because those eyes staring up at him _**are not**_ Dean's eyes. Not the eyes of someone who has grown up on the road too soon, had to shoulder too much weight, or seen way too much. They're the eyes of a little kid, who has probably just woken from a nightmare, and needs someone to cuddle up against and make them feel safe. Dean sniffles, "U-uncle Bobby?" And Dean does not stammer. _H#$$, the kid hardly asks permission either._ Bobby leans forward, "Dean… are you okay?" Without consent, Dean pulls himself up onto Bobby's lap and clings tight, pressing his face to Bobby's chest before bursting into violent sobs "I miss Daddy!"

Bobby is left dumbstruck. _What the H#$$!_ He slowly puts a hand on Dean's thin back, "Hey now…" Dean pulls back, "And Mommy!" Bobby glances to see if the others have been woken up. But luck is on his side. Or, he glances down at the miserable little bundle of kid on his lap, maybe not. The problem is, he still sees this kid as Dean. The Dean who would rather die than have a "Chick-Flick Moment," or even the adult Dean trapped in a kid's body. But this is not that Dean.

Bobby carefully hugs the kid and pulls him tight to his chest, "Settle down, it's okay."_ Reminds me of when Sam was this age. Had nightmares. What did Dean do then? What did I do when Dean wasn't there?_ A sudden memory hits him and he stands up, almost forgetting that he's holding a sobbing nine-year-old to his chest, but Dean just loops his arms around Bobby's neck and doesn't let go. Bobby walks into the kitchen, quickly searching the newly stocked cupboards for…_ Aha!_ Bobby pulls out the hot chocolate mix, "Want some coco?" Dean nods vigorously, "Yes please, Uncle Bobby…" It's practically a whisper. Bobby gently tries to deposit the boy on a chair, "I'm going to put you down, Dean. Okay?" Dean slowly lets go. Bobby pats his hair, "Let's get you some coco." As Bobby turns, this new complication fully sinks in. Whatever changed Sammy and Cas completely, has just finished its work with Dean.

**)*( )*( )*(**

It's dinnertime now and Bobby is carefully feeding Cas Mac & cheese. The toddler likes it, or at least that's what Bobby assumes judging by Cas's squeals of delight as he covers his face in cheesy goodness. When Sammy had woken up from his nap to find Dean awake as well, he'd firmly attached himself to his big brother and had not let go for an… well, almost anything. He had been tempted away by animal cookies that Bobby had found in the cupboard. And Dean had firmly attached himself to Sammy. He'd brightened up a bit, but that made Bobby feel even odder. Because Dean acted like, was, a little 9-year-old with messy blonde hair and freckles. Albeit, one who had lost his dad a year ago and his mom a year before that. But there were no statements of "I'm fine" or arguments to leave him alone. Instead there were hugs for both his "brothers" and soft words. Bobby can't help but think that he's out of his element.

**)*( )*( )*(**

Sammy eats another bowl of cheesy noodles because he is _**hungry**_ and Uncle Bobby's cheesy noodles are really, really good. Plus, he wants to grow up and be a big boy, just like Dean, because Dean is cool. And Sammy wants to be a cool big boy too.

**)*( )*( )*(**

Dean finishes his second bowl, wondering if Uncle Bobby made dessert. Maybe it's pie, cause pie is Dean's favorite and Bobby knows it's Dean's favorite, so maybe he made pie. Or maybe he bought it. Bought pie is good too, but Bobby's pies are the best. Maybe there's ice cream too, cause Dean loves pie with ice cream too.

**)*( )*( )*(**

Cas likes the gooey stuff Unca BeeBee is giving him. It's yummy and feels funny on his face too. He likes it. Almost as much as being cuddled except being cuddled feels even _**better**_ than gooey stuff on his face. Because cuddles are good.

**That's it for today, and I know it's a bit short. Bobby will start to learn more about the "reality" that the kids know next chapter, and hopefully I'll get a few different points of view in too.**

**Thanks to all for reading and a thanks to Miss Light Bright and AlecDeanFan for reviewing last chapter. I really love the feedback. And if anyone has suggestions for things they'd like to see the boys doing, it might just show up in later chapters, depending on how the story goes. Thanks again ya'll for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6: Not a Spring Chicken

**Disclaimer: No. Not mine.**

**This chapter is IMPORTANT. Because I say so.**

**I decided to put some dates down to clear things up.**

**Kid!Dean's Birthday: January 24, 2000**

**Kid!Sammy's Birthday: May 2, 2004 (HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!)**

**Kid!Cas Birthday: September 17, 2007 (Will explain afterwards)**

**Mary's New Death: September 17, 2007**

**Journal entries are **_centered and in italics_**. Thoughts are just **_italics_**, not centered.**

It had been after Bobby had put the boys to bed, and convinced Dean that there was not enough room for him in his little brothers' bed, that Bobby found it. The journal. _**John's**_ journal. He had picked it up immediately, examining it closely. Yes, it was John's journal the one he used to write in about the supernatural. It wasn't as worn or stuffed looking as the original. In fact, it looked pretty new.

At the moment, Bobby is sitting down at his desk, ready to see what's going on.

_December 12, 2007_

_I used to write letters to Mary in Vietnam and it kept me sane. And I hate to admit it, but I heard writing s%$# down helps, so I might as well try it._

_J._

Bobby snorts because that definitely sounds like the John Winchester he knows. He flips the page and continues.

_April 3, 2008_

_I feel like a failure as a father. I don't want to admit it, but I've been ignoring my boys. It's just so hard though. Especially Cassian. I can't help but think of how my sweet Mary never_ -There's several scribbled out attempts at writing the next part-_ never got to hold him._

Bobby curses as he makes the connection. Mary died in childbirth.

_The boys had a checkup today and the doctor said she wanted to talk to me afterward. I was nervous, I'll admit, I wanted to know if one of my boys was sick. She asked me how often I fed Cas. Bobby and I worked out a schedule for him so I told her. She asked me how much I fed him and I asked her what was wrong. She told me Cas was about 21 pounds and the average weight for an 8-month-old was 18.74. According to Cassian's height, he's about 3 or 4 pounds **overweight**. Bobby and I couldn't figure out why, until Dean started crying. He said that when he used to be upset, Mary would cuddle him and give him a treat. My little boy thought he was taking good care of his baby brother, making him bottles and giving him baby food. It's been going on for months and I didn't notice. She said he'll be okay. It's not good to put him on a diet, but to just stick to our original schedule and make sure he's not getting any extra feedings._

_Mary, I'm so sorry. I haven't been looking after our boys. I'll always miss you, but I have to take care of our boys._

_J._

Bobby continues to flip through the journal, learning more about the boys' new past. Some of the entries are funny, some are cute, and some make Bobby's heart throb for the boys. The journal is only a third full before it stops and Bobby realizes that John never got to finish the journal. He only got a year with his three boys.

**)*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*(**

**2 Days…**

"Uncle Bobby!" Bobby groans. He'd fed the little terrors and shoved them in front of the t.v. because he _**needs sleep!**_ It had been peaceful for thirty minutes, long enough to lull him into a false sense of tranquility. He'd just started to doze off when Little Terror 2 (AKA:Sammy) had started calling for him.

Bobby gets up, grumbling._ I'm too d%$ old for this._ He stomps out of his room and to the living room, finding Dean, Sammy, and Cas all snuggled together on the couch. Sammy looks at him with his puppy dog eyes, "When's dinner?" Bobby curses and Sammy's eyes widen, "Bobby, bad words!"

**)*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*(**

"Uncle Bobby! Cassie threw up!"

**)*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*(**

"Uncle Bobby, Sammy's making a mess!"

**)*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*(**

"Unca BeeBee, FEE' ME! FEE' ME, FEE' ME, FEE' ME!"

**)*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*(**

Bobby falls into bed, exhausted. Sammy's loud, Dean's obnoxious, and Cas is a little nightmare. Bobby knows for a fact that they would've never acted this way before. Of course, that would've been because John raised them as little soldiers and Bobby is not going to do that. This is those boys' second chance and he is _**not**_ going to do the same things John did. They are getting a childhood, even if it kills him… which is starting to seem a lot more likely. To be quite honest, Bobby isn't exactly a spring chicken anymore. Taking care of three young boys is hard enough for two young parents. Bobby falls asleep with these thoughts on his mind.

**)*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*(**

"Hey! Bobby! Bobby, wake up. We've got to talk." Bobby rolls over, trying to ignore the voice. A hand ghosts over his arm, followed by the same gruff voice, "Get up, Singer! We're on a schedule here." Bobby comes awake. He knows that voice. Bobby jacks out of bed, "John!" John moves back, smiling, "Hey there, Bobby." Bobby reaches for his shotgun. John snatches it away, "Uh-uh, can't have you blasting us full of buckshot." Bobby freezes, "Us?" There's a soft, beautiful laugh from the other side of his bed. Bobby almost gives himself whiplash as he twists around. A beautiful woman with long curly blonde hair is smiling at him, "It's nice to finally meet you face to face, Bobby." Bobby exhales sharply, "Mary?" Mary nods, looking like Bobby's just won the lottery, "Yes, Bobby."

John comes around and takes his wife's hand, smiling a lot more than Bobby has ever seen him smile before. Bobby rubs his face, "Are you alive now too?" Mary's smile turns sad, "We're not here to stay. We just came down to bring you a gift." Bobby looks incredulous, "You came back from the dead to give me a birthday present?" John snorts, "Technically, we're still dead." Bobby reaches slowly for the spare shotgun under his mattress, "So, you're ghosts." Mary laughs, "Not really. So please don't pull a gun on us. We're just giving you a well-needed gift." John leans forward, "Do you accept it?"

Bobby stares between the two of them. John grins, "We'll take you not shooting us as your acceptance." Before Bobby can react, John reaches forward and touches Bobby's forehead. His fingertips glow and Bobby's eyes close. Mary and John look down on him. Mary squeezes her husband's hand, "Let's say goodbye to the boys."

**)*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*(**

A soft glow lights the boys' room as John and Mary appear in the middle of the room. They head to Dean's bed and Mary cradles her little boy in her arms, "Hey there, baby." She gently strokes his hair, kissing his forehead, "I miss you so much, baby. But things are going to be better now, you'll see." John sits beside her, lightly massaging Dean's thin back "You've been so brave and strong, Ace. Looking out for Sammy, saving the world. It's time for someone to take care of you now, okay?" He kisses the top of Dean's head, "We'll always love you, Dean."

They tuck their boy in and head to the other bed. Sammy is curled around Cas, snoring lightly. Mary giggles, brushing hair from his face "I always knew you'd be just like your daddy." "I never snored." "John, you always snored." Mary kisses Sammy's forehead, "I never regretted dying, Sammy. I always missed you, but if I could do it over, I'd do the same thing." John tenderly ruffles his youngest's hair, "I'm sorry we fought so much, Sammy. And I'm so sorry for making you think I wasn't proud. I've always loved you, both of you."

Mary glances down at Cas and grins, "Sometimes I wish we had the chance to have more. Sammy would've made a good big brother." John smiles, "Well, now he's got that chance." Husband and wife stand. Mary whispers softly, "Angels are watching over you." The glow fades from the room and the parents are gone.

**And chapter 6 is up! I think a few people can guess what Bobby's gift is ;)**

**A BIG thanks to butterflykaguya87 for the use of her suggestion! That had really been bothering me before. Also thanks to Evenmoor (who had roughly the same question) and The Mysterious Shadow, and Miss Light Bright for reviewing. And thanks to AlecDeanFan, for all of your feedback! I really love it.**

**PS: Just saw the promo for this week's episode and I'm way too excited! Seriously, if you haven't already seen it, go check it out! Here's the link if you want**

**.com/watch?v=2NQaMsS788U**


	8. Chapter 7: Breakfast in Bed

**Disclaimer: Is this really still necessary?**

**Your lovely reviews moved me so greatly I decided to update today!**

**And oh, I'm a liar. I said I would tell why I made Cas's b-day in September and I didn't. Explanation:**

**If you put all the months lined up in rows, four across and three down, the months January, May, and September all line up. And the birthstone for Sept is sapphire.**

**Okay, all done blabbing now.**

**Warning: Cuteness. And mild bleeped out curse words (Forgot to put this earlier)**

"Uncle Bobby? Uncle Bobby?" A small hand gently tugs on his arm, "Uncle Bobby, we made you something." Slowly, Bobby opens his eyes. Dean is standing beside his bed, smiling "Morning, Uncle Bobby." "Unca BeeBee up?" Bobby yawns, "Dean… what is it?" Sammy steps close to Dean so he's in Bobby's line of sight. He whispers, "We made you breakfast in bed, Uncle Bobby." Bobby blinks, "Huh?" Dean tugs more, excited, "Sit up, Uncle Bobby, sit up!" Bobby sits up, "Alright, alright." Sammy sees his face and gasps, "Uncle Bobby!"

The sound of shock in the child's voice immediately wakes Bobby up fully, "What?" He examines the room, searching for danger. Cas is sitting on the edge of his bed, already wide blue eyes going wider "No puzzy!" Bobby stops, "Huh?" Cas starts crying, "Unca BeeBee, no puzzy!" Bobby glances to Dean and Sammy, hoping for an explanation._ And I thought it was hard understanding Cas __**before**__._ Dean's mouth forms an "o" of surprise, "Uncle Bobby, why'd you shave your beard?" Bobby flings his hand up to feel his face._ Dean Winchester you better not have shaved my… the H#$$..._ Bobby rubs the smooth skin of the cheek. _**His**_ cheek.

Dean hurries to grab Cas before the toddler tumbles off when Bobby flings the covers from his bed and rushes to the bathroom. He stops in front of the mirror. A face he hasn't seen in a _**very**_ long time is staring back at him. No wrinkles. No grey hairs. …And no beard.

Dean and Sammy startles at the loud "S^%$!" Cas starts giggling, "S^%$, Unca BeeBee!"

**)*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*(**

Dean watches his Uncle Bobby pace. He can't understand why he's so upset. Well… he and his brothers were kind of annoying yesterday. But that's why they made Uncle Bobby breakfast, cause they were sorry for being bad! Or at least, Dean was. Sammy kind of got the fact that he'd been bad, after Dean told him, but Cas absolutely didn't get the concept. And didn't care. Speaking of his littlest brother, Cas seems to find their Uncle's pacing funny, if his squeals of enjoyment are anything to go by. Dean lightly pokes Cas in the tummy, eliciting another squeal, "Sh, Piggy, Uncle Bobby's thinking." Cas giggles, deciding that it is now much more interesting to chew on Dean's fingers. He may be two, but what kind of kid passes up on the chance to slobber all over their big brother's hand?

Bobby strides over to the boys, "Does anything seem different about me?" Sammy raises his hand, "Your beards gone." Bobby rubs a hand over the smooth skin of his face, "Besides that?" Dean and Sammy exchange a look before simultaneously shaking their heads. Bobby tugs at the thick brown hair on his head, "How old am I?" Sammy waves his hand furiously, "I know that too! You're old." Bobby gives the Dean's kid brother a look, "…Thanks, Sammy." Sammy practically glows, "You're welcome." Bobby looks stumped for a second, then pulls out his driver's license, "Hold on."

He stares down at the picture of the same young face he saw in the mirror. Looking at the date of birth, then glancing at the calendar… _S^%$, I'm 28…_ That's when Cas begins his favorite chant, "Fee' me!"

**)*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*(**

Bobby watches as Cas happily slurps up his juice, after finishing off two single-serving boxes of animal crackers. Bobby's brain is working on overdrive. _It wasn't a dream. Last night wasn't a dream. This thing's hit me too._ Although, he doesn't really feel like complaining. His body doesn't ache, and he doesn't feel tired. Who is he to look a gift horse in the mouth? Cas finishes his juice and tosses the sippy cup to the floor, "Mo! Me wan mo!" Dean pokes his stomach, "Say please, Piggy." Cas squeals and writhes at the poke, "Pwee! Me wan mo pwee!"

Bobby stands to get more juice, thinking about the journal entry he read about Cas, "Why do you call him Piggy?" Dean pokes Cas's side mercilessly, sending the toddler into a fit of squealing and squirming, and making his big brothers laugh. Dean grins, "Cause he squeals like a little piggy." Sammy play whispers, "And he's pudgy."

Bobby chuckles because the toddler does appear a little on the chubby side, but a majority of it is baby fat. Bobby hands the juice to Cas. _The extra chub is probably from what happened in the journal. And he eats like a starving man._ Bobby snorts as he remembers what Dean once told him, about Cas under the effects of Famine. Now that would've been amusing to see. Cas happily chugs his apple juice once Dean stops tickling him. Bobby once again glances down at his hands, completely free of wrinkles and age spots, healthy and strong. He _**is**_ healthy and strong. Bobby laughs out loud. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**I hope there was enough cuteness and such for everyone.**

**Young!Bobby, Woohoo!**

**I realize this chapter is kind of short, compared to last chapter, but I wrote it and posted it just for your guys :) I hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks to AlecDeanFan, Evenmoor, ninjaeris13, The Mysterious Shadow, and Eliza Ghost for reviewing last chapter.**

**Is Young!Bobby approved of? Is Little!Cas cute or just plain obnoxious? Or anything else you are thinking/wondering? Let me know, I love it. 3**


	9. Chapter 8: BubBub and NightNight Kiss

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Sorry it took me a long time to get this out. Senior year is out to kill me. But on to the story.**

**Warning: I know the last few warnings were for fluffiness. But this chapter is Dean's POV. You do the math :)**

}*{ }*{ }*{ }*{ }*{ }*{

"Dean, can you watch the boys for a second? I have some… phone calls to make." Dean nods as Bobby walks into his study. Sammy and Cas are once again sitting in front of the television like little couch potatoes. Adorable little couch potatoes. Dean walks in to sit with them, "What you watching, Sammy?" Sammy looks up, "Scooby-Doo." Dean raises an eyebrow, "Really?" Sammy nods, "Uh-huh." Dean smiles, pulling Cas onto his lap, "It any good?" "Really good." Cas snuggles down with a contented huff.

}*{ }*{ }*{ }*{ }*{ }*{

Dean glances in Uncle Bobby's study. Their uncle is still busy and it's been… he checks the nearest clock… four whole hours! He's had to change Cas twice, which is really making him wish they'd potty-trained Cas months ago. Because honestly, Cas is a smart little brother. Can't he figure out that you sit on a seat and go? Cas gurgles, "Fee'me!" Dean sighs. _Probably not._

"Dean? You boys hungry?" Their Uncle Bobby walks in, rubbing his eyes. Dean smiles, "You gotta ask?" "Fee'me!"

}*{ }*{ }*{ }*{ }*{ }*{

"Cas, hold still!" The toddler squirms in Dean's arms, "No! No ba!" Dean manages to pull the shirt of his little brother, "Yes, bath. It's a bubble bath." Cas quiets, "Bub-bub?" Dean rolls his eyes, "Yeah, Cassie, bub-bub." Cas squeals as he tries to hurriedly assist his big brother in stripping so he can get in his bubble bath. Because Cassie loves "bub-bub ba." Dean plunks Cas down in the bathtub with Sammy, "Can you hold him, Sammy? I gotta get ready now." Sammy huffs, "Don't wanna baff." Dean tries not to snicker. It's not Sammy's fault that he lisps when he gets upset. But it sure is adorable.

Dean tugs his clothes off and slides into the bubble bath with his little brothers. Because it's not safe for little kids to take a bath all alone, Daddy and Mommy said so. And Dean needs a bath too. _Because I smell funny._ Dean giggles at the thought. Cas is obviously having the best time in his entire two years of existence, throwing bubbles and bath toys every which way. Sammy is in full-on pout mode, complete with pouty lower lip and pudgy arms crossed. It's so freaking adorable.

Sam huffs again, "I don't wanna baff, Deanie. I'm not dirwy." Dean reaches forward and puts a pile of bubbles on Sammy's unruly hair, "Yes you are, Sammy. You need a bath. Oops!" Dean hurries to pull Cas up when their little brother slips beneath the surface, "Don't do that, Cas. No." Cas gurgles happily, "Bub-bub, De! Bub-bub!" Not even Sammy can stay pouty when Cas is being… well, Cas. Sammy heaps some bubbles on Cas's head, making a kind of puffy, bubbly pompadour. Dean smiles because he's got the most adorable brothers in the _**whole wide world.**_ Cause he says so.

}*{ }*{ }*{ }*{ }*{ }*{

Dean works on getting Cas into his pajamas, "Come on, Cas, it's bedtime." Cas wiggles like crazy. Sam's jumping on the bed, singing some song about monkeys, and beds, and falling. Dean huffs, "You guys. It's _**bedtime.**_" "Dean? What's going on?" Bobby walks in.

It's been an odd day for him. It's not everyday he wakes up a couple decades younger. It seems Dean's trying to… oh. Bobby realizes what's happening, "Do you need to be… tucked in?" It feels strange, saying it. Sam immediately stops bouncing and flops down, "Yes, please, Uncle Bobby!" Dean flashes a toothy grin, "Yeah!" Cas, wonder of all wonders, squeals "Unca BeeBee!" Bobby can't help but grin, "I'll take that as a yes."

Bobby gently finishes slipping Cas into his nightshirt, and then slides him under the covers on Sam's bed. Sammy pulls his baby brother to his chest. Bobby tucks the blanket in, "Night boys." "Uncle Bobby! Night-night kiss!" Little Sammy's voice is filled with childish indignation at the thought that Bobby might walk off without giving a "Night-night" kiss. Bobby stares at the two little boys, before leaning over and placing a quick kiss to the top of Sam and Cas's heads. Sammy snuggles down, "Okay, now we sleepy."

Bobby glances to the right. Dean is standing beside his own bed, a little hand fisted in his sleep shirt. _Do I tuck him in? Does he need a kiss good night?_ Bobby looks at the boy before him, thinking of the Dean he knew. The newly young salvage owner growls softly. Dean's going to get tucked in and he is going to get a freaking "Night-night" kiss from his Uncle Bobby every freaking night from here on out. Because Dean deserves it, and so much more.

Dean squeaks as Bobby scoops him up and tucks him snuggly into his bed. He bends down and gives Dean a light kiss on his silky blonde hair, "Good night, buddy." Dean smiles at him, sweet and sleepy, "Night, Uncle Bobby. Love you."

**Big thanks to all who have reviewed, added to story favorite/alert, and such. Thanks to Eliza Ghost, The Mysterious Shadow, Evenmoor, AlecDeanFan, and moni9576 for reviewing last chapter.**

**I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner and that it's so short. I hope to write more real soon. Good night, ya'll. ;)**


	10. Chapter 9: Chocolate Chips and Visitors

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. But school is finally over and I have graduated!**

**Warnings: Umm… Possible overdose on cuteness?**

1 Month…

"Dean, I think that's too much."

"There's no such thing as too much chocolate, Uncle Bobby."

"There is with you boys."

Dean tries to pour another scoop of chocolate chips into the cookie dough. Bobby quickly confiscates the bag,

"Dean, there's more chips than dough."

"But Uncle Bobby…"

Bobby scoops the boy up after setting the bag of chocolate down. He swings Dean over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Dean laughs,

"Put me down! Uncle Bobby!"

Bobby ignores him as he carries him into the other room. Sammy and Cas are curled up on the couch watching another episode of Scooby-Doo. It's been blatantly obvious to Bobby that the boys' new favorite show stars the talking Great Dane. Even Dean liked it. Of course, there had been the little incident when Dean had loudly shouted, "Shoot his $$ full of salt, Fred!" which had ended with Dean depositing twenty-five cents in Sammy's swear jar, and Bobby placing in a whole dollar because apparently, it's _**his**_ fault that Dean knows swear words.

The swear jar had probably been one of the only changes Bobby hadn't been thrilled about to begin with. But it had worked. After coughing up close to fifty bucks to the little idjit, Bobby had finally just stopped swearing. Even in his mind. There was the occasional slip-up from him or very rarely Dean, which resulted in Sammy a few cents richer, but it wasn't such a big deal any more.

Okay, Bobby lied. Another big change had really pissed him off. He'd come in after a hard day at work in the yard, and opened the fridge to find no beer. After searching the entire house, he'd found all his liquor was gone. Not even a trace of it ever being there. At first, Bobby had thought maybe it was the boys. Perhaps Dean had hidden it to be funny. But after a thorough questioning and several odd looks from Sammy and Dean, he had finally decided it wasn't them. Obviously it wasn't Cas, which had left…

Gabriel.

Bobby had shouted for him to get his feathered butt (Sammy's influence at work) down to his house immediately. Gabe had appeared in the middle of Bobby's living room in his child disguise. Cas had pounced on his big brother like a starving wolf on a herd of deer, covering him in slobbery kisses and too tight hugs by chubby toddler arms. Gabe had played around a bit before setting Cas down and following Bobby into the other room. Before Bobby could even lay into him, he spoke.

"Not with them here. You can't do that to them."

And Bobby found he couldn't argue. So the no alcohol rule stayed. And after a time, Bobby didn't even miss it. Especially since the boys were taking up so much of his time. Little trouble-making idjits.

Dean tries to squirm free of Bobby,

"Uncle Bobby!"

Bobby drops him on the couch and his brothers instantly swarm him, finding the comfiest spot on their big brother to snuggle up and watch T.V. Dean pouts,

"But I'm helping with the cookies!"

"Not anymore. Keep your butt on that couch and watch the talking dog."

Sammy looks up,

"Uncle Bobby, cuddles?"

Bobby strokes Sammy's hair and the child leans into the touch. Which was the absolute _**biggest**_ change. The boys, all three of them, were incredibly needy in the affection department.

Cas would start crying if someone wasn't holding him. The kid was happiest snuggled to someone's chest, and just plain fussy when he thought he wasn't receiving enough attention.

Sammy had always been affectionate kid the first time around. But this time, he practically glues himself to just about everyone, especially little Cas and big brother Dean. Bobby sees a bit of Dean's protective streak in Sammy when he's holding a fussy Cas. The kid's a mix of clingy little brother and protective big brother.

And Dean. That idjit's still got his tough guy act going on. But when Bobby picks him up and rubs his back in just the right spot, Dean melts like butter. Then he's all cuddled into Bobby's side, dozing off, humming a little. Bobby discovers that Dean especially likes "Hey, Jude" especially when going to sleep. Sleep, when all three boys would climb onto one bed and cuddle together like puppies. Bobby had finally just pushed the two beds together so there would be enough room. And there is the occasional night when one or all of the boys will somehow wind up in Bobby's bed, curled to his side beneath the covers and sleeping peacefully.

Bobby pets Sammy's hair some more before heading back to the kitchen to finish the cookies. While they're cooking he'll go back in and sit with the boys. Watch a little Scooby-Doo while they all quickly attach themselves to him, much like they just did to Dean. The little idjits. _**His**_ little idjits.

**)*( )*( )*( )*(**

Dean will not readily admit it, but he is deeply engrossed in the episode when he hears someone knocking on the door. He knows that Uncle Bobby always says that he'll get it, but Dean's a big boy and can help too. He bounces off the couch, jarring his brothers loose and dashes to the door,

"I got it!"

Before Uncle Bobby can say otherwise, Dean has unlocked the door and swung it open,

"Hi there, who are you?"

Standing on the porch is woman with dirty blonde hair, dressed in jeans and a plain old plaid shirt. She's staring at Dean like he's an alien. Dean suddenly starts to feel a little shy,

"Are you one of Uncle Bobby's friends?"

"Mom? Something wrong?"

A younger woman with lighter blonde hair walks up the porch and spots Dean. Her eyes widen,

"Mom?"

By now Bobby has reached the door, pulling Dean behind him so he can assess the threat. That's when he sees the visitors,

"Ellen?"

Ellen levels a shotgun at his head,

"Who the H$^^ are you and what've you done with Bobby?"

**I know this one isn't very long, and is more of a filler but I promise to have more out as soon as I can.**

**Thanks to Eliza Ghost, Miss Light Bright, The Mysterious Shadow, AshleyMarieHalliwell, and CastielDeanFan for your reviews.**

**Sorry again that it took so long :(**


	11. Chapter 10: Gammy?

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. Just to clear that up.**

**Yay for updates! Let us see how the Harvelle women react to little boys. Plus a young Bobby. This should be… interesting.**

"That's the best you've got? A second chance?"

"That's the truth. Not our fault if ya' don't like it."

Ellen examines the young man before her. Mid to late twenties, brown hair, grayish-blue eyes. She hates to admit it but he does kind of look like a younger version of the gruff salvager owner she knows. But…

"Seems a little far-fetched, don't you think?"

Bobby snorts,

"Maybe, but I'm living it. Doesn't feel so far-fetched now."

**)*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*(**

Jo keeps a close eye on the three… kids. Well, they look like kids and they act like kids, but…

"Excuse me?"

Jo startles, almost pulling out her pistol. The blonde kid, the one claiming to be _**Dean Winchester**_ backs up. He looks frightened, but he's still standing in front of the other two. A shield. Fake-Kid-Dean straightens and puffs out his chest,

"I've gotta change Cas."

The brunette, Fake-Sam, pinches his nose,

"He made a stinky."

The dark-haired baby, who cannot possibly be Castiel, giggles happily and claps his hands, as if proud of the achievement that has garnered him such attention. Jo glances at the toddler,

"Why are you telling me?"

"Cause you got a gun. And I don't want you to shoot us. I know they smell, but Cas's diapers aren't deadly weapons."

Dean seems to reconsider this,

"Well… I might be wrong about that."

Jo can't help it. She laughs. It startles the two older children. Should the gun-toting lady be laughing? Is that a good or bad thing? Sammy stares hard at this strange woman,

"…You've got pretty hair like Mommy."

Dean freezes up and Jo stops laughing. She stares hard at Sammy,

"What?"

Sammy's hazel eyes suddenly brighten as something occurs to him,

"Are you Aunty Jo?"

"Umm…"

Faster than she can blink, the child is across the room and attached to her leg. Hunter instincts start to kick in until she realizes he isn't attacking. He's _**hugging**_ her.

"Sammy! You don't hugging people carrying guns! They could shoot you!"

Sammy is snuggling to Jo's leg,

"But it's Aunty Jo!"

Sammy looks up at Jo,

"Right?"

Jo stares at his eyes, her grip on her gun slackening. No creature could imitate what she sees. The wide puppy-dog eyes of one Sam Winchester.

**)*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*( )*(**

"Mom! It is them!"

Ellen and Bobby look up as Jo comes into the room. Sammy is still firmly attached to her leg and she's carrying a freshly changed Cas. Dean is hanging onto her free hand, looking unsure and a little shy. Jo walks up to her mother,

"Did you try all the tests?"

"Yes, but…"

"Look at them."

Jo sets Cas down on Ellen's lap. Dean and Bobby both exclaim, not exactly thrilled that their youngest has just been handed to the woman with the loaded shotgun.

Ellen stares down into big, deep blue eyes. Cas examines her as well, his fingers shoved in his mouth. He pulls them out and grabs Ellen's shirt, burrowing against her,

"Gammy."

**Sorry it's kind of short. But the updates will come faster now, I promise!**

**Hey, if you guys want to read another good fic, check out my friend's page, JensenMC. We're co-writing a cool fantasy/adventure AU for Supernatural. You should check it out ;)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. Normally, I'd write out all your names, but Jens kept me up late writing, and then woke me up early to write more. I'm functioning on about two hours of sleep . Ya'll know who you are and should know that I am so incredibly joyful that you reviewed. "These make me very happy." -Castiel**

**See ya' next update, ya'll! ;D**

_Static O. Sventura_


	12. Chapter 11: Happy Ending?

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE.**

**So, this is… _the last chapter!_**

**But have no fear; there will be…_ a sequel!_**

**Warnings: Too much freaking cuteness! Seriously, I'm not kidding here. For those of you who find Cas utterly adorable _and_ have a heart condition, may need to skip this chapter. Or I could just be full of myself. Your choice so choose wisely :)**

"Oh, aren't you so cute?"

Bobby watches Ellen playing with Sammy and Cas. He snorts,

"You're acting like a fool."

Ellen smiles sweetly at the two boys,

"Who wants to help Grandma Ellen kill Uncle Bobby?"

Sammy's hand immediately shoots up, "I will help Grandma Ellen!"

Bobby's mouth drops,

"You little turncoat!"

Sammy turns and leaps on Bobby, little fingers tickling frantically. Bobby chuckles and scoops the boy up, slinging him over his shoulder and pulling off his socks. Sammy squirms,

"No, Uncle Bobby! No!"

Bobby tickles the soles of his feet mercilessly. Ellen laughs as Sammy flails and giggles frantically,

"Grandma E-Ellen! H-h-help!"

"I think Cas and I will just stay over here and watch."

Sammy is indignant,

"Grandma!"

Cas takes up the cry happily,

"Gammy!"

Ellen smiles as she looks between the child and the toddler. They're both so happy.

Bobby stops torturing little Sammy and sets the boy on his lap,

"Where's Dean?"

***)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(***

"You're okay, Aunt Jo. For a girl."

Jo laughs and Dean looks up at her,

"What?"

Jo squeezes his hand,

"Nothing, Dean. Thanks."

Dean smiles brightly and tugs her to another pile of old cars,

"Look! That's a 92'…"

Jo watches the boy as he goes on and on about the various cars in the scrap heaps. He looks good. A healthy glow to his skin and, Jo giggles, a roundness to his features that comes from youth and the presence of baby fat. His blonde hair is clean and a bit longer than she's ever seen him have it. And without gel, it curls slightly. She's broken from her thoughts as Dean pulls her hand,

"Aunt Jo? What's wrong?"

Jo looks down at the concerned face staring up at her,

"…Nothing, Dean. I was just thinking. How 'bout we go check on your brothers?"

"Okay."

***)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(***

Dean holds tight to Aunt Jo as they walk back toward Uncle Bobby's house, sneaking covert glances at her. She kind of reminds him of his Mom. Her hair is like sunshine and she's nice, just like his Mom. She doesn't have his Mommy's special smell though. But Aunt Jo has a nice smell too, even if it's a little odd. She kind of smells like Daddy, but cleaner. It's nice. Dean burrows against her side.

"Hey, you tired?"

Uncle Bobby told him it's important to tell the truth, and just cause he needs help doesn't mean he's a wimp.

"Yeah…"

Aunt Jo picks him up and lays his head on her shoulder,

"How's that?"

Dean mumbles his approval as he gets comfier. Aunt Jo isn't as comfy as Uncle Bobby, but her hair is soft and tickles his face like Mommy's used to do when she carried him. Dean sniffles. Lots of stuff is reminding him of Mommy today. But Mommy's up in Heaven, Daddy said so. And Daddy's with her too, and they play with Rumsfield every day.

***)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(***

Bobby looks up from the stove as Jo carries Dean in,

"Is he okay?"

"Just tired?"

Jo hands the dozing child to Bobby when he holds out his arms for him. She watches as Bobby handles Dean with a tenderness she's never seen him use before. Bobby touches his charge's forehead,

"Little idjit's been awful tired lately. Worried he might be coming down with something."

He notices Jo smiling,

"What?"

"You make a pretty good dad."

Bobby makes a face,

"You and your mother. Gettin' all mushy…"

He continues grumbling as he carries Dean into the living room where Ellen is watching the youngest boys. Sammy is asleep on the floor, drooling on whatever picture he was doodling. Cas watches Bobby approach with tired blue eyes, his lids at half-mast. Bobby sets Dean on the couch, then lifts Sammy up and places him besides Dean. The little boy snuggles against his big brother, getting comfy. Bobby takes Cas from Ellen,

"Naptime, buddy."

Cas gives a big yawn and rubs his eye with a tiny fist. Bobby sets him on top of his big brothers. He kisses the messy dark hair as he tucks in his boys,

"Sleep good, Cassy."

Cas curls up,

"K, Dada BeeBee…"

**Thanks to Eliza Ghost, The Mysterious Shadow, allwrong4life, laurie31, BranchSuper, and Apocalyxtic98 for your reviews last chapter!**


	13. INFORMATION ABOUT THE SEQUEL!

**So, this entire sucker is an important Author's Note.**

**The sequel will consist of multiple chapters of the boys growing up the second time. Not exactly one, continous story, but different chapters cataloging different times in their lives. I already have many ideas for this, but I'd like to hear from the readers.**

**Are there any things that _YOU_ would like to see the boys and Bobby doing? You can message me your ideas or write them in the review section. I might not be able to do all of them immediately. Please just keep them appropriate, cause we want to keep our boys adorable, right? ;)**

**A HUMONGOUS THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS.**

**TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, WHO DIDN'T, WHO JUST GLANCED AT THIS, AND WHO GAVE ME SUGGESTIONS/ADVICE. HOPE TO SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT ONE!**

_Static O. Sventura_


End file.
